


Go To Sleep

by platosplaydoh



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platosplaydoh/pseuds/platosplaydoh
Summary: The Persona 5 Royal trailer was released today, and I wrote this story today - it seems like Morgana will have a human form, and that caused me to write up some good ol' CURSED CONTENT. It's short, but I still apologize for the cursed experience your eyes will have.Akira spends a day with the Phantom Thieves but a run-in with some tea causes something very strange to happen.





	Go To Sleep

December 8th. A seemingly normal day. Well, at least for now. After successfully stealing Shido’s Treasure, the Phantom Thieves were winding down with a relaxing day in Leblanc, drinking coffee and tea and eating curry, enjoying conversation about anything on their minds. Their leader, Akira Kurusu, pardoned himself for a quick restroom break and to grab something from his room. Getting upstairs, he realized he carried his tea with him - a ‘special brew’ from Haru he had yet to try. He sat it on the small table in his room and went back downstairs to go to the restroom. Going back up, he took the cup into his hands, took a deep breath, taking in the aroma of the tea, and taking a long sip. The flavor hit his tongue as it splashed down, and he couldn’t quite put his tongue on it. It wasn’t bad… it was simply weird. He shrugged, and began to turn back to the stairs until he heard a familiar gruff cafe owner’s voice.

“Hoo boy… you shouldn’t have drank that.”

Whipping back around, Sojiro was nowhere to be seen. Akira sighed, then thought aloud to himself.

“Must be hearing things… I need to get more sleep.”

Plodding back down the stairs, he joined his fellow Thieves back at the table, taking Haru’s side - He romanced her a while ago because she’s best girl - wait, who said that? Akira rubbed his temples with an annoyed sigh. Ryuji spoke up, worry in his eyes.

“Something wrong, dude?”

“I don’t know - I thought I heard Sojiro earlier, but he wasn’t there.”

“For real?”

“Yeah, and just then my mind seemingly snapped between two very different thoughts."  
  
“For real?”

“Um… yeah. Something seems off, ever since… hmm, what was it…?"  
  
“For real?”

Akira furrowed his brow, confused.

“...Yes. For real.”

“That’s effin’ crazy, man! What the eff? For real?”

“I literally _just_ told you what happened, Ryuji.”

Makoto and Futaba joined in the conversation, both taking their stances.

“I think you should buy Buchimaru merchandise.”

“I think you should buy Phoenix Ranger Featherman stuff.”

The two then intensely glared at each other, before Akira stepped back in.

“How would that even help…?”

“It’s cute!”  
“It’s cool!”

Futaba and Makoto then leapt at each other to Akira’s surprise - for some reason, not to the surprise of anyone else. Makoto tugged at Futaba’s hair, and Futaba bit Makoto back. As they struggled, a cloud of dust similar to what the Thieves see when Morgana runs in the Metaverse began to appear, somewhat cartoony in nature. Speaking of Morgana, Akira saw him slink behind the counter. Akira rubbed his eyes in surprise to see that Ann, who was sitting directly across from him, was gone. His eyes widened, and he turned to look to Ryuji, who now had voluptuous twintails, vibrant makeup with popping red lipstick, and Ann’s clothes. The color practically leapt from Akira’s face, and he was confident multiple blood vessels were to burst in his head.

“Ryuji…?”

“I am no longer Ryuji.”

“Where did Ann go…?”

“Ann and Ryuji are now one. I am Annuji.”

“What the hell is going on…?”

Futaba and Makoto returned with a look of malicious intent on their faces.

“It’s fun to watch him squirm."

“It’s fun to hear him beg beneath my heel.”

Akira’s eyes darted back and forth with increasing worry and straightened face as he took Haru’s hand for comfort.

“We’ll step on you, Inmate!”  
“We’ll step on you, Inmate!”

As Akira looked up, the two were clad in the familiar clothes of Caroline and Justine, their hair now white and their eyes golden. He gasped in fear and surprise, leaning back into the booth seat, trying to force himself back into the seat, away from the two. As he did so, he felt Haru’s hand go limp. He turned to her with fear and worry in his eyes, and he saw her forehead was shining, all as she… began to fade away.

“Oh no, my screentime!”

With that, Haru faded into nothingness. Jaw agape, Akira stared in awe as he saw Makoto sit down in the booth. He turned back around, tears forming as he saw Futaba was wearing her ‘customer service’ mask, a large unblinking face staring back at him.

“Yusuke! Yusuke, where are you? Help me right now, please!”

He turned further to his right and found the artist in a head to toe lobster costume, large and plush like a mascot. His head poked out from the front, face being the only part of him visible.

“I’m a lobster now.”

...He proceeded to flop on the ground and make clicking noises. Akira’s breathing quickened as he felt his heartbeat reverberate in his ears and chest. Clutching his chest, he saw Morgana on the bar, looking on. He reached out, gasping for air and for help, fear and utter surprise of the current situation overtaking him.

“Oh, hey Ren!"

“Ren?-”

“Must’ve been the tea.”

“The tea…”

“Yeah, some craaaaaazy stuff was put in it, Mr. Amamma-mia.”

Once again, his brow furrowed. Morgana simply smiled and laughed as he prepared to jump down from the bar.

“Let me take care of some business first….”

Morgana leapt down from the bar table and as he walked towards the booth, he began to grow - not only that, but he began to CHANGE. Slowly but surely, he went from four legs to two, growing taller and taller before he became what he had desired most: human. Oh no, he’s a handsome twink - WHO is saying that? Akira sputtered for air, now feeling on the verge of laughing like a crazy man, all on the verge of breaking. Mangana strolled up to the booth and grabbed whatever Ann and Ryuji were by the cheeks. He practically screamed:

**“DO YOU LOVE ME NOW, LADY ANN?”**

 

Akira yelled in fear as he shot up in his bed in the cold dead of the night. In a sweat, he took deep breaths as he looked about the room, seeing Morgana practically fling himself to the couch in surprise.

“What the heck happened?”

“Morgana…?”

“Um, yes, that’s me. What is it, weirdo?”

“Oh thank goodness…”

Akira sighed, slumping back down into the bed, gasping in relief as he body tensed and relaxed.

“You would not _believe_ the dream I just had.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to tell me!”

“I don’t think I wanna tell anyone what just happened in that dream - well, **nightmare.** ”

“Did something happen to your giiiirrrrlllllfriiiieeeennnnnd…?”

“I will get up, walk over there, pick you up, and throw you out if you ever do that again. I’ll even call Haru to help.”

Morgana shrieked in fear. “What happened in that nightmare…?”

“Would you believe me if I said I think I had a bad drug trip _inside_ my nightmare?”

“I think I would have to at this point…”

“Then we’ll just leave it at that.”

“Sheesh… fine. Well, it’s still late so you should-”

“Don’t you **dare** say _it!_ ”

**_“-Go to sleep.”_ **


End file.
